Across the Universe
by Writer-4ever-and-always
Summary: In a far away place, on a star ship....a crew finds things they lost, people they need, and love they never wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the cast of Criminal Minds, but I do own the made up people…they are mine!! **

**This is alternate universe…I think is what it's called. It should be rather long unless I just get too aggravated with it and just kill everyone (just kidding…sort of.)**

**Dr. Spencer Reid will NOT only have PhD's he will be a medical doctor along with a scientific doctor….basically he is awesomeness in a cute cardigan.**

**Reviews would be awesome!! Oh and check out some of my other stories!! **

"You can't be serious!!"

Captain Aaron Hotchner looked up at the bane of his existence, "Garcia, we are docking and that is final. You're staying on the ship…we can't take any chances, besides you heard what Jan said… he is still looking for you."

The brightly colored woman stamped her foot and walked back to her computer, mumbling under her breath. His second-in-command, David Rossi was chuckling and just laughed harder at the sharp look Aaron threw him.

He glanced over at the passengers he had picked up on the way, Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan. Emily was the daughter of a very important ambassador and Derek was her body guard.

Jennifer Jareau, or as the crew affectionately called her, JJ was currently teaching them everything they would be doing on the ship. Everyone helped keep the ship clean, and Emily would be helping JJ cook.

Derek would help with any thing dealing with weaponry, the ship, and of course protecting Emily. The starship was small but the small crew the piloted it had gotten the name "Saviors of Light" because of their constant white knight approach.

The galaxy authorities, Monitors, had been unable to arrest the band of hero's due to the lack of evidence against them, and their very tech savvy Penelope Garcia.

They were heading into a planet called, Jumanji a term taken from popular movie back when the Earth was still livable. The place was dangerous; it held every single bounty hunter, thief, criminal, runaway. It was also the cheapest place they could get some information and to fuel up.

Aaron Hotchner knew that each member had their own reason for joining and whenever they got the chance Aaron made sure he helped them out.

Derek was laughing at something JJ said, until she looked up, "Are we there?"

He nodded watching as emotions passed through her. Sadness, pain, anger, and probably the one that he loved seeing the most but hated to admit it was probably a lost cause, hope.

David ran forward, yanking her to him, the two had gotten rather close but Aaron knew that JJ viewed him as a father and David saw her as a daughter. She did closely resemble David's own daughter, Sandra, who he had lost when she was only seven, so it was understandable why he immediately took to protecting her.

Emily looked surprised and ran forward, Derek watched with interested eyes finally JJ pulled away form David, "You should probably know before we go in. My…my brother he…."

"He was taken a year ago, in this very market. While JJ, David, and Garcia take care of the ship Derek, Emily and I will go see if we can get any information."

Derek looked a little surprised but nodded, "I'm looking for something, do you mind if I ask around?"

Aaron watched him for a moment debating, "As long as you don't cause harm to my crew or my ship, I trust you."

He was still watching Derek, he didn't fully trust him or Emily but that would come with time. They made there way off the ship. The main capital of Jumanji was Saratoga.

Saratoga was a huge metal city trapped within a bubble, to keep the toxic air out. Most of the city was built out of old ship parts, a recycling effort to create more space for the growing populations. It became a safe haven from anyone who needed to escape, because it was too large, complex and just plain dirty for most to come to.

The market place was were you could buy supplies, weapons, secrets, poison, antidotes, anything that you could possibly need Aaron made his way down the rows or tables, selling everything, "Derek…do you want to tell me what your looking for?"

The man looked apprehensive and Emily touched his arm, "He just wants to help, Morgan. Listen Derek, he knows this place better then anyone, he can point us in the right direction."

Aaron smiled, "I didn't mean to press, but she's right, I only meant to point you in the right direction."

Derek sighed and then nodded, "I need an antidote…but it's only a myth…a legend…"

Aaron watched him for a second, "The S-Cure?"

Emily looked surprised, "You've heard of it!? Derek's mother needs it she-."

She stopped short and blushed looking apologetically at Derek, who only smiled lightly at her, "My mother got sick on Planet 9 when the toxic spill occurred…she needs it to get better."

Hotch nodded and pointed to a secluded shop, "you're going where I'm going."

As soon as they purchased everything on their list, they headed towards the shop that Aaron had pointed to before. He pushed open the door and Emily raised an eyebrow at the woman who held a striking resemblance to Penelope Garcia.

"Aaron!" The woman was in her mid twenties, blonde hair and blue eyes, but where Penelope was eccentric and wild; this woman was reserved and calm. She hugged Aaron quickly.

"She's fine, Jan. How are you?"

Jan grinned and looked behind him staring at new faces, "Hello, I'm Janice Garcia. And were did Aaron pick you two up?"

Emily smiled, "I'm Emily and this is Derek. We got stranded on Frostier."

Jan grimaced, "which Section?"

Derek sighed, rubbing his wrist. Aaron had noticed right away that whenever he was uncomfortable he would nervously rub at his wrists, "Section 7. Mild, compared to the rest."

Jan smiled and sat down back behind her desk. Her shop had many trinkets, including poison and antidotes, weapons and shields. Everything that you could ever need, packed into a small shop.

"Derek needs info on the S-Cure; I need info on Spencer and on Damian."

The woman instantly tensed and let out an angry grunt, "Bastard doesn't come around here…he knows better. But he's still got a price on Pen's head…I don't even want to think of what he's do…  
The angry look that passed thorough Hotch's expression surprised the newbie's and they watched as it didn't leave his expression, "What about Reid?"

Her face suddenly lit up, "The doc!! I got new info on him! I know where he is being kept!"

Again the excited look on his face surprised the two newcomers, "Jan you're a genius!"

The woman nodded, "They got him in some shack out in Atlantis. He's got his own lab and everything, seems they've been using him for a multitude of things…poor man."

Aaron growled, "Got a map?"

Emily and Derek watched as the woman smirked handing Aaron a small chip "thanks Jan…what about the S-Cure."

Jan smiled and looked over at Derek, "Find Doc Reid and you'll get your cure."

Aaron nodded and after a quick good-bye they took their things back to the ship. He handed the chip to an angry Garcia who took it from him. She knew better then to look at it until they were away from the city.

"Penelope-."

She glared at him sending him back to his own seat; he looked over at Derek, Emily, and David. JJ nodded to him, "we should tell you the full story."

David smiled and sat down in his own seat, while JJ just walked to the giant glass window and watched it.

"Spencer Reid is a genius…he created half the guns we use now, cures, poisons, anything you can think of he started making when he was 15. The government used him, for many things until one day he and a nurse ran away together."

JJ smiled, "He hated being there everyday. It was torture, he was never violent so creating things that killed people, killed him. So we ran away…"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "You keep traitors to the government…and you don't get caught?"

David grinned, "Between me and Aaron…we had some pull. They over looked the fact that we had a stunning look alike of Spencer Reid."

Aaron took over and sighed rubbing his eyes, "You don't understand…Spencer is like my little brother, JJ's sister, Garcia's best friend, and Rossi's little boy…he means the world to us…we want him back."

Emily nodded quickly, "I understand…we will help you with whatever we can…besides Jan said that the S-Cure could be with Spencer…"

They all looked to Derek who just nodded, "I'll do whatever Emily does."

They had finally reached space and Penelope spoke up, "I've got the map pulled up and course is set for Atlantis."

"How long?" Aaron smiled over her, but she still refused to smile back.

"In earth time, 2 weeks."

&&&&&

Aaron woke up from his nightmares, sweating and breathing hard. He quickly changed and made his way out to the kitchen. He was warmed by the sight of his entire crew sitting down to eat.

Emily, David and JJ were in deep conversation, while Penelope was giggling at something Derek said. His chest tightened at the sight but he pushed his feelings away. Derek and Penelope had been flirting the entire time; he called her Sugar and Baby Girl, while she called him Chocolate Adonis and creepy food names.

Rossi had informed him that Penelope had no feelings for the man and that it was just playfulness, which helped him relax a little, but he couldn't make the feeling of jealousy go away when they were together.

She saw him walk in and gave him a small smile, letting him know that he had been forgiven.

Although Derek and Emily had only been with them for a month, Aaron could tell that his crew liked having them around. They had at least another 13 days together and Aaron was glad for the time, he wanted to get to know the two new arrivals.

"How do you guys make money?"

The question came from Emily, who always had a curious look to her. JJ grinned, "We actually own five small ships that run a shipping business. We transport precious cargo. Big money…"

Emily looked shocked, "Oh yea Rossi/Hotchner Shipping…duh. Why do you carry such an old gun Hotch?"

Aaron rolled his eyes at the nickname that everyone called him. He smiled down at his gun that Reid had made just for him as a birthday present. It was shaped after an Earth gun and held actual bullets, which weren't used often, it was expensive. He also had a smaller one that was around his ankle at all times. The smaller one was generic, didn't shoot bullets but bursts of light energy that would burn a person and paralyze them.

"Reid made it for me…in honor of my father. Bullets do more damage also… So what's for breakfast?"

They ate and then made there way to the front of the ship, the view through the giant window was beautiful and Hotch sighed, he looked over to see Penelope smiling slightly at the stars, "Do you remember when you were little…and you would look at the stars and think 'I wonder if there's life out there…' and now we have so many different races, and species and whatever…."

Hotch smiled and sat down next to her, "So I'm forgiven?"

Penelope chuckled a little before leaning back in her chair, "One day…I won't have to be afraid of him…and I'll be able to see my little sister…one day."

He hated that look of terror and sadness that came across Penelope's face when she thought of her old life and Damian Fletcher, "One day I am going to make sure you get to see your sister."

She stared at him for a moment and nodded, she knew he was true to his word. The sadness was still present in her eyes, "I'm scared to think what those men have done to my Genius baby…"

The nickname brought a little light back into her eyes and Aaron smiled, but he had been afraid of that to…who knew what those men would do to Reid.

"Who took Dr. Reid?"

They both jumped… they had always gotten into their own little bubble, whenever Aaron got too serious, Penelope was always there to yank him out of it and show him the good in people. They always created their own separate peace.

Derek was watching them, waiting for an answer. Penelope laughed and pressed a few buttons on her computer, a huge holographic picture came up on the computer. Two men in lab coats stood next to a man in a suit. "The man in the suit is who took him, his name is Sullivan Case; Captain Casey is what everyone calls him. Rumor has it he is trying to create deadly virus to kill off the entire Supreme Law."

"He wants to take out the entire government? I mean I know some of it's corrupt, but it is what keeps us intact. With as many planets that there are and the amount of people…it's the only thing that keeps us away from destruction."

Aaron nodded, "Most agree, but then you get your crazies, like Casey. It isn't our job to stop him, the only thing we are doing is sneaking our Reid out and then getting out ourselves…"

They all looked up when a laughing JJ and Emily tumbled in through the doors. Penelope giggles, "My guess is you showed her David's long distance travel techniques."

Emily burst out laughing even harder and Derek looked confused. Aaron even managed a small smile, "When we travel long distances, it gets boring…he had his own way of fixing this."

Penelope was starting to giggle harder and Aaron smiled over at her bright blue eyes, "Oh Derek, you will see soon enough. Trust me you will soon find that you need something to do. I'm on the computer, Hotch fixes things, JJ cleans, and David does yoga…plus we all read, write, sing, practice, anything to pass the time."

Derek looked curious so Emily yanked on his arm and drug him away, telling him what she saw through laughs, JJ followed quickly behind, "I can't wait for when we get Spence back…he's going to like them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Much thanks to my Beta, 'DaTwistedSistas', she makes sure I don't drive you guys crazy with writing nonsense!! **

** This is still a little slow but I will make sure things pick up!! I promise!**

It had been four days trapped in the starship but Aaron was pleasantly surprised by how easy everyone got along. They still had ten days left, and he was starting to notice JJ and Emily were getting closer.

At first he thought that they were becoming friends, but now he wasn't so sure. The looks they gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking and the constant whispering that went on gave Aaron the impression that they liked each other more then they realized.

He had talked to David about it, over their game of chess, , "I think so…but JJ is shy when it comes to letting people in her heart…but I guarantee that when she does, Emily is going to be blown away."

Aaron had to agree with that, JJ was always there for everyone, no matter what and trying to keep the peace. She was the one who dealt with all the business aspects or the shipping company; she was the negotiator and manager.

Aaron looked over to see Derek and Penelope talking quietly and again he felt his stomach clench. He hated seeing them so close, but he brushed it off, trying hard to concentrate on the game of chess.

He couldn't bring himself to fully place his attention on the board and he kept glancing over at the couple.

"So how long have you had a thing for Hotch?" Derek watched as Penelope turned a bright shade of red, and looked down at her hands.

"I don't-."

"Baby Girl, you stare at him constantly, you know when to say things and what to do when he's upset," Derek caught her eye daring her to contradict him; "plus you guys have your own little world sometimes."

Penelope just shook her head quickly, cutting him off, "That's just because we've known each other for so long. That has nothing to do with me liking him."

Derek watched as she looked back down at her hands, "Penelope, you make sure he always has someone to talk to and you're the only one that I have seen who has been able to push his buttons."

Penelope continued staring hard at her hands, hoping they would do something to get her out of this, "Everyone pushes his buttons, Derek, and he's a big softy despite the tough leader routine he pulls."

"Not like you Pen. You know its true, when it comes to Hotch you have an influence on him that no one else has."

She wasn't sure if she was capable of blushing any harder then she already, but she felt her face heating up even more, she was starting to get afraid she might melt, "Derek…it's true that I might have some feelings for him but he lost his wife and son a couple years ago and he's still hurt from that."

Penelope looked over at Aaron and watched him play chess for a second before looking back at her hands, "The only reason he lets me push his buttons is because of Damian. I just have hero worship or something. I mean look at him and then look at me."

Derek shook his head and reached over lifting her face. He forced her to stare into his eyes, "Penelope, don't you ever think that you aren't worth anything, any man would be lucky to have you."

She smiled slightly at him, "And any woman would be lucky to have you."

He laughed heartily at that and she gave him a confused look, "yes they would be very lucky considering I like men."

The look of pure surprise caused him to laugh even harder. Everyone looked up from where they where they were, "what's so funny?"

Penelope just shook her head at Emily's question, "Wow! I mean…just wow!"

Emily suddenly nodded her head like she understood, "It's a surprise I know, gave me a shock."

Derek was laughing even harder and Aaron, JJ and David looked confused. Emily looked at Penelope with a thoughtful glance, "So Pen…JJ told me that Hotch and David saved you from a horrible man a couple years back…"

Penelope smiled at the oddball of a woman, even though you could tell she had good breeding and was smart, the things that came out of her mouth never failed to surprise her. JJ immediately threw up her hands in defense, "that's all I said I promise!!"

"Its fine, Jay. Damian Fletcher was the man…and he's one mean son of a bitch."

Aaron felt the anger coarse through his veins when he heard the name and he looked up at this statement, "That's an understatement, if I ever get my hands on him, I'll kill him."

He and Penelope locked eyes for a moment before Penelope broke it and looked back at Derek, "My father worked for Damian's father and then when Damian's father died Damian wanted me to work for him. I knew what he was really like, so I refused."

Despite the sad look in her eyes, you couldn't miss the anger and determination that radiated off of her. "He got angry, so after knocking me around a bit, he kidnapped me and made me do anything he wanted."

Derek could catch the drift of what she was getting at, a woman like Penelope would be hard to resist, "How did you get away?"

Penelope smiled over at Aaron and David, "David had been coming to the shop since he was a little boy and was even there when I was born. We sort of grew up together. When he saw that I was gone, he and his partner rescued me."

She smiled slightly and Aaron was glaring angrily at the chess pieces. Derek smiled, squeezing her hand. Emily leaned in and tackled her, squeezing until the brightly colored techie was laughing.

JJ smiled at the scene, "Pen is part of our family and family does not suffer if we have anything to say about it."

Aaron watched the small group and couldn't help but smile, it was true…his family did not suffer while he was around.

After a few hours of talking, Aaron offered to practice in the gym. The ship was built with one for two main reasons. To keep up the crew's strength and to fight away the boredom that threatened when they went on long journeys.

JJ had just recently installed a mini shooting range into the gym and after everyone changed, they met there.

David was instantly enlisted to help Emily learn how to shoot, "You've never shot a gun before?"

Emily shook her head, "I know how to fight, but when it comes to weapons…"

He nodded and JJ picked up a gun starting to practice, while David showed Emily the ropes. Derek was looking at the swords with a confused face, "Why do you have swords…no one uses them."

Aaron smiled and picked one up, twirling it around, "No, but say the only way to fend off an enemy is with bar or something that doesn't shoot and paralyze a victim. Also swordsmanship teaches you self control and makes you a better fighter. You learn agility and how to stay alive even when there are bullets flying, you are always on alert."

Aaron showed him the basics of sword fighting and watched as he stumbled his way through it but looked to be enjoying it. They were half way through when alarms blared and Penelope's voice came through the intercom, "Hotch! We got pirates! I've already contacted a one of our ships in Quadrant 4."

They took off running, JJ grabbed Emily, Derek, and David directing them towards the weapons, getting ready for an invasion. Aaron ran back to Penelope, who was growling at the computer, "Bastards are trying to hack my computer."

Aaron took control of the main weapons, "Penelope can you communicate with them?"

The colorful tech growled at the computer again, "I can-."

Something flashed on the screen, "Aaron they are transmitting to us."

"Play it, show to JJ and the rest as well, I want them to know exactly what is going on."

Penelope started typing on her touch screen computer, muttering something and then looked at Aaron, "They got a lot of nerve attacking the Saviors."

"While they are talking can you tell the ship on its way that it shouldn't attack unless we give the order?"

She nodded and pressed a button causing a screen to pop up with a Lucian's face on the screen. Lucian's were a brutal culture that did anything to make money. Their home planet was the richest in the universe, but they were using up their resources at an alarming rate.

The leader started to talk and Aaron read the translation underneath the entire time studying the creature in front of him. The Lucian's all had a star on their foreheads and that always glowed a soft blue color, causing a nice contrast off their pale skin. They had three eyes, in a straight row, and an extra limp on some part of their body.

While most of the female culture was benevolent and protest their husband's violent behavior, causing most of the culture to be in constant strain.

_I am Captain Captain, I am here for one thing and one thing only. If you give me this I will you now in one peace. After I get what I want more ships will be coming after you…there are powerful people asking for your destruction. _

_ Give us Penelope Garcia and we will leave._

Penelope gasped, staring at the screen in awe and Aaron tightened his jaw not letting his face show any emotion besides that, "No."

The Captain growled and then turned to someone behind him and the screen went blank. Penelope was hard at work on her computer and Aaron looked down at his own, adding more power to the shield and then checking his weapons.

The first shot from the Lucian's hit the shield rocking the ship a little and Aaron shook his head releasing his own blast. The enemies shield flickered, "Now Hotch!"

He shot another missile and then pulled up a screen that Penelope had ready for him. He shot two more and saw a part of the ship blow.

Aaron knew it would only be a matter of time before the enemy ship retreated, they must have been misinformed if they thought their little ship could put a dent in theirs.

His ship, which Penelope had fondly named _Quantico_, was top of line and although smaller then most command ships it was the strongest in his fleet of ships.

The Lucian's ship was huge but was not made with the right materials. He could tell that it had been put together with any materials they would find, and he knew that with Penelope behind the controls there was very few ships that could hurt them.

Aaron looked at a screen that had suddenly projected itself in front of him, similar to a holograph, and David's face popped up on the screen.

"How's it going Aaron?"

Aaron nodded his head, checking various things, making sure that everything was still in working order, "They are not getting Penelope. The Lucian's are leaving but we need to have a meeting now, get everyone back here."

He ended the projection and watched as the enemy ship got smaller and smaller and then glanced at Penelope who was still scrabbling on her computer. The doors open and in ran the rest of his team.

JJ gave Aaron a questioning look, obviously scared at their demand. "Why do they want Penelope? Is it Damien?"

David sighed, "I think its both…Damien has always had a price on her head, and every pirate hates us. What better way of getting rid of the Saviors then by taking away the brains of our operation. Without Penelope, there would be no Saviors."

She looked ready to protest but Derek cut in, "Could it have anything to do with Spencer?"

Aaron thought about it for a moment, "Casey could possibly have a price on our head but like David said pirates hate us. The government will protect us if we ask or they come in contact with us."

JJ shook her head, "the closer we get to Atlantis, there will be less Monos and more pirates. The government has very little control here, hence the reason Casey likes it on Atlantis."

"Disguise the ship."

Emily and Derek both said it out loud, grinning at each other. Penelope clicked a few buttons, "I can do that with a few simple holographic tweaks. There!! We are now the Vikings, best goddamn pirates in the universe. Argh!"

Aaron smiled at his techie; it was true that they would never be able to do what they do if it wasn't for her. The team left after a conformation that she was alright. Aaron wasn't so sure and he waited for the door to close before he slowly walked over to her, "Pen…"

She stiffened and rubbed her eyes, "Do you ever think that it would just be easier to get rid of me and find someone else to run the computers…I know plenty who could…Do you ever regret saving me?"

He grabbed her hand and yanked her into a hug, "I never regret anything I do and I could never regret knowing you. Besides they wanted the whole team, nothing to even do with you."

She smiled at him, "I'm part of the team."

He laughed and let go, watching her as she sniffled trying to fight tears, he tried to remember why he was fighting his feelings for her. He knew that he wasn't fully over Haley, and he felt broken after losing Jack…but Penelope made him feel whole again.

Penelope also had some cracks, after all the… things that Damien did to her she was a broken too. Could two broken people heal each other? And besides he wasn't even sure if she liked him despite David's confirmation.

"I've contacted ship J that was on its way. Gideon said good luck."

Aaron nodded but seemed distracted and she played with her shirt ends before clearing her throat, "Disguising the ship gave me an idea about saving Spencer."

He snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. They had to save Reid, he was their top priority. After they did that he would figure out his feelings and talk to Penelope.

"What did you have in mind?"


End file.
